Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly, relate to a storage device including a nonvolatile memory device, the nonvolatile memory device, and an operating method of the storage device.
A nonvolatile memory device includes memory cells that retain data stored therein even at power-off. The nonvolatile memory device may include a flash memory device, a phase change memory device, a ferroelectric memory device, a magnetic memory device, a resistive memory device, etc.
If a defect occurs in memory cells or in surrounding materials of the memory cells, an access to the memory cells may fail. If the access to the memory cells fails, a storage space including the memory cells where the access fails may be set to a bad area. An access to the storage space that is set to the bad area is inhibited, thereby causing a decrease in a storage capacity of a nonvolatile memory device or the storage device.